Charging Bench
The''' Charging Bench is used to store and recharge Electric Tools, RE-Batteries, Lapotron Crystals and Energy Crystals, and EU powered armor. Charging Benches come in 3 tiers: Low Voltage, Medium Voltage and High Voltage. Each tier of Charging Bench contains EU storage equivalent to its tier's storage block (The BatBox, MFE, and MFSU, respectively), and will accept voltage of its tier or lower. Supplying a Charging Bench with voltage above its tier will cause it to pop back out, unless it has been fitted with the appropriate number of Transformer Upgrades. Tools and equipment must be charged in a Charging Bench of their power tier or higher. For example, you cannot charge a Lapotron Crystal in anything but an HV Charging Bench, but you can use an HV Charging Bench to recharge RE-Batteries and Energy Crystals. Important bug: Leaving items in the charging bench's storage area on SMP servers will result in the loss of these items if the server is manually restarted (after a server crash that does not resolve itself, for instance). This also affects any upgrades in the upgrade slots. It is safer to charge items in the bench, then pump them or move them to a chest for storage. Recipe Interface Right clicking on the Charging Bench will bring up the bench interface. The interface contains several inventory fields as well as the player's inventory below. From left to right: *Player Armor slots: + "Click" armor into and out of the charging bench directly from the interface. *Energy Meter: Graphical representation for how much energy remains in the bench's internal storage. *Charging Area: Twelve slots to hold items being charged. *Input slot (Top): + "Click" an item will insert it into this slot and automatically moved into the charging area if there is room. Stacks of RE-Batteries can be placed here and they will be moved and charged one at a time as space allows. *Power Input slot (Middle): A charged RE-Battery, Energy Crystal or Lapotron Crystal can be placed here to supply energy to the charging bench if no other supply is available. Must be tier-compatible. *Output slot (Bottom): Fully charged items will be moved from the charging area into this slot if it's empty, allowing rapid + "Click" to empty the charging bench into the player's inventory. *Upgrade slots: Four slots to accept standard Overclocker, Storage and Transformer upgrades. Upgrading Charging benches can be upgraded in-place without removing items that are placed in it and preserving any stored EU. To do this, you first require a Charging Bench Toolkit. To upgrade you first need to craft the Charging Bench you will to upgrade to; for example, upgrading an existing LV Charging Bench to an MV Charging Bench requires that you first craft an MV Charging Bench. Craft the new Charging Bench together with the Charging Bench Toolkit (it's a shapeless recipe) to receive the Charging Bench Components. "Right Click" on the existing charging bench with the Charging Bench Components in hand will perform the upgrade and return a new set of Components for the old Charging Bench to your inventory. It is also possible to downgrade Charging Benches for whatever reason, using the same procedure. Note however that downgrading to a Charging Bench that is not voltage-compatible with any existing power supply may cause an explosion if you have not installed the appropriate number of Transformer Upgrades. Any stored EU that exceeds the storage capacity of the downgraded unit will also be lost. Components can be converted back into a placable Charging Bench block by crafting them with the Charging Bench Toolkit again. IC2 Upgrades Charging benches accept standard IC Upgrades. The transformer upgrade allows lower tier benches to accept higher input energy and better battery-type items in the power slot. (Note that a Charging Bench exposed to unacceptably high voltage will break off onto the ground safely, ejecting any items it contained.) '''The energy storage upgrade increases the storage of the device, '''each bench gaining a different amount. HV Charging Bench whit 64 Storage upgrade can store up to 42 000 000 EU. '''The overclocker can dramatically reduce item charging time – but, as always with OCs, this results in increased energy consumption. Interfere When tinkering with Buildcraft or Redpower automation, the upper face is the input, the bottom is the output, and the sides are for inputing RE-Battery, Energy Crystal and Lapotron Crystal depending on the Charging Bench's tier. Notes The external appearance of the Charging Bench indicates the status of the device. Both a graphical representation of internal stored energy and an activity light are visible. The activity light glows green when energy is being transferred from the charging bench to a device, allowing you to see when charging is complete from afar. A Wrench (IndustrialCraft) cannot be used to pick up a Charging Bench by pressing "Right Click". This saves the careless user from accidentally dismantling their charging bench trying to recharge their Electric Wrench.